1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug-in connection structure wherein a pair of predetermined units are electrically connected with each other simultaneously with mechanical connection thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a plug-in connection structure is employed for electrically connecting a roll connector, fixed to a steering column, with a steering wheel which is to be attached to the steering column. Generally, in a plug-in connection structure, when a unit and another unit are connected with each other with a predetermined support being as a guide, connector housings arranged on the outer surface of each unit are connected with each other with the connection of the units, so that the mechanical and electrical connection of the units are simultaneously realized. In the above example, "a predetermined support"corresponds to the steering column, and "a unit" and "another unit" correspond to the steering wheel and the roll connector, respectively.
In such a plug-in connection structure, relative position of two units as a whole is restricted by a support serving as a guide, and on the outer surface of the units there are fixed first and second connector housings which are to be connected with each other in a male and female connecting manner. The first and second connector housings fixed thereon in such a way are connected with each other simultaneously with the mechanical connection of the units. Therefore, it is necessary to precisely arrange each connector housing at a predetermined position on the outer surface of each unit. In case that this precision is inferior, since the offset connector housings are forcibly connected, some stress is applied on a contact terminal, thus causing insufficient contact due to deflection or deformation of the terminal.